


Tord ain't a tordtle but he is a mermaid

by My_little_sleeper



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Multi, made this at the Devils hour so y'all know it's Gucci, mainly fluff tho, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Mermaid Au thing that I did...





	Tord ain't a tordtle but he is a mermaid

“Tord come on! You never go swimming with us!” Matt whines as Tord refuses to go with them. “I'm good my flower, you know I sunburn easily” Tord says kissing Matt as he puts on a floppy hat. “You know you look cute in that love” Tord says as Matt blushes “good! I don't want to not look good”.

“Hey are you two coming?” Edd asks peeking through the doorway at the two. “Also Matt you look really cute in that hat”. “Tords not going again… Thank you” Matt says with a blush developing on his face at the little compliments. “Again? Toord the new beach we’re going to is really pretty! Please?” Edd begs “Fine, fine but I'm not getting in” Tord says cursing Edds puppy eyes. “Yay!” Matt shouts happily. “Just this once tho” Tord adds on. “Yay!” Edd shouts jumping before going back to what he was doing. 

After a while the group is finally ready to go. “Okay guys you sure you have everything?” Tom asks everyone. “Oh Matt cute hat” he says looking at Matt. Matt pulls his hat down over his face in embarrassment. “Yep” Edd says plugging his phone into the audio jack before being stopped by Tom. “Driver gets to pick the music..you said it yourself” Tom says unplugging edds phone replacing it with his. “But Tom you listen to emo music and 80s emo bands like the pet shop boys” Edd says whining. “And you listen too pop I don't see you're point” tom says back as his playlist starts to play. Matt plugs in his ear buds listening to Beyoncé’s album as Tom starts the car. Tord looks out the window as he starts too fall asleep.

Tord blinks his eyes open feeling someone brush their fingers through his hair. “Huh?” He says shifting before Matt notices he's awake. “Oh sorry if I woke you! You just looked so happy when I pet your hair I just couldn't help myself!” Matt says with a grin “we're almost at the beach by the way toms trying to find a parking spot” Matt adds on as Tord sits up looking around at his surroundings.

“Man it's been so long since I've been to a beach”. He says getting the others attention. “Oh really I didn't notice” Edd says with a laugh looking at Tord’s drowsy face through the mirror. “Hey Tom can we go to that new restaurant down by the beach? I heard it’s really nice and they have good food!” Edd asks looking at the reviews on his phone. “Now or after?” Tom asks glancing at Edd. “After?” Edd says shutting his phone off. “Good cause I just found a spot” Tom says pulling into the spot and shutting off the car. Matt becomes the first one out of the car in excitement holding onto his hat while Tords the last one out feeling nervous. “This brings back memories” Tord thinks as he follows the boys.

“Last one there’s a flat cola!” Edd says running to the beach with a cooler. everyone runs while Tord rolls his eyes walking after him. “Tord’s a flat cola!” Matt screams as Edd throws a bag to a spot for them to set up their stuff. As the boys set their stuff up Tom says “it's really nice out”. Edd pulls out two towels setting them in the sand as Matt helps him. “I'm gonna go explore that area over there” Tord says before running over to a secluded area of the beach that was blocked off by rocks. 

Tord climbs over the rocks before landing in a little cove like area that had a small cave filled with water on the ground. “oh it's been awhile since I've gone swimming… but I can't let them know about my secret” Tord says looking around before going in the water instantly transforming into a tiger shark hybrid. Tord ducks under the water swimming around. 

 

“Matt you brought the snacks right?” Edd asks looking over at the ginger who was trying to hold his hat in place from the small gusts of wind. “Yeah? I thought you grabbed them from the car?” Matt replies looking at Edd in confusion. “Jesus..” Edd says starting towards the car walking over hot sand. “Hey Tom? Do you think we can surprise Edd with going to the aquarium? You know how much he loves them..” Matt asks grabbing Toms hand. “yeah that would be nice” Tom says as Edd comes back. 

“I wonder what Tord’s doing?” Tom says looking at the rocks that Tord disappeared too. “He’s probably playing with crabs or something or getting shells I’m sure he fine..” matt says looking over to where Tom was looking. “yeah” Tom says before shouting “race you to the ocean Edd!” He shouts running off. “No! No fair!” Edd says dropping the bag running after Tom. Edd topples over Tom pushing him into the water. “hey!” Tom yells spitting water out before starting a water fight with Edd. “You got a head start!” Edd says giggling splashing water at Tom. “I still won you pushed me in the ocean!” “It was karma!” Edd yells grabbing Tom. “Matt are you coming?” Edd yells from the water. “Yeah!” Matt screams back as the two continue to fight in the water. “ok cool!” Edd says splashing Matt the moment he gets near them. “hey!” Matt shouts joining the play fight.

 

Tord surfaces from the water cave resting his arms on the grounds as his tail swishes side to side. Before shouting in pain as he's dragged under. “What the heck!” Tord yells looking at the spear in his tail. “why are you here? We ran you out why are you back?” A merman says too Tord “I didn't know you guys were here!? I'll leave right now” Tord says swimming to the surface. “I told them we should have killed you but no and now guess what the heir to the throne is dead and its your fault” The merman says lunging at Tord. Tord swims out shouting in pain having too move his tail. Tord pulls himself out of the water, slapping the merman with a rock making him fall back into the water before fleeing.  
“crap now I'm stuck like this” 

“Tommm I hunger!” Matt whines leaning on Tom. "Then perish thou mere mortal!" Tom shouts out with a overly extra evil cackle. "But- but if I die Tom who will help you make sure Edd and Tord don't kill themselves when they get inspiration to make something?" Matt asks getting a look of fear from Tom "finne, you want to go?” Tom asks looking at Edd. “Mm yeah I’ll go look for tord..” Edd says letting go of Toms hand running off to the arch of rocks tord disappeared over. 

“Tord?” Edd calls out looking around. Tord jumps looking around for a area too hide not finding any before glancing back at the water seeing the angry merman still swimming around. “Sunshine? We’re going out to eat..you her- tord?” Edd says seeing a hand behind a rock. “To-...” Edd stops in shock seeing his boyfriend with an injured tail. “ummm h-hey edd” Tord says letting out a nervous laugh. “T-Tord..w-where are your legs…” Edd says with a shaky voice trying to believe everything was fake. “right here…” Tord says moving his tail up. “Tord..that’s a t-tail...and..w-why is there a spear in your l-leg..” Edd says putting his hands through his hair trying to address the little situation. “I know…” Tord says. “I-I what..what do you want me to do?! Do you want me to call an ambulance a doctor?! I- w-what do you want me to do?!..” Edd says panicking. “no! No hospitals” Tord says racing his voice. “Do..do you want me to get Matt and To- Who is that?!” Edd squeaks seeing the figure swim around in the water. “the" a tsk "thing responsible for my current wound”. “I-im getting Matt and Tom..s-stay right there” Edd says starting over the rocks. “you're dating a human too, disgusting” the merman says looking his head out of the water. “they're nicer than any of you that's for sure” Tord says as Eds comes back with the others.

“Oh my gosh..” matt says putting his hand over his mouth looking at tord as the merman plops his head back under the water. “Tord..what if we take you home..we..we could” Edd says thinking how they could help. “Could We could put him in the..bathtub?..” matt suggests from behind Edd. “Tord can we..pick you up?..we’re going to need the towels to put over you..so no one sees..” Tord nods before remembering the spear looking at it before pulling it out with a small hiss of pain. “Tom can you go get the towels?..” Edd says shuffling to tord to help him with the pain. “Uh..y-yeah” Tom replies running off. Matt gives Tord a kiss making the merman go out of the water again “two?! You're dating two?!” the merman shouts “that's even worse!” Edd jumps turning around looking over to where the voice came from. “H-how is that worse?! And also it’s three..mind your own business fish..” Edd stops feeling like he insulted tord. “Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that I-“ “it’s fine..I’m not a fish anyways..” Tord says before wincing our in pain.

”three!? Three!? Please tell me at least one of them are not human”. The merman says with a groan. “We..were all human..why are you so concerned about that?” Matt asks turning over to the figure. “it's bad enough he's with a human its worse when he's with three… just wait till his majesty hears about this” the merman says shaking his head “disgusting”. “I’m back!” Tom says throwing a ball of towels over the rocks before sliding down a few. 

“Thank you thomas..” Edd says picking up the blankets as the two return back to tord. “Matt tom..help me pick him up..” Edd says throwing the towels over Tord’s tail getting on one side of him as the two place their hands under him. Tord puts his arms around Eds neck cuddling close to him. “It’ll be ok..we're only like 80 minutes from the beach..” Edd says kissing Tord’s temple. “Ok ready?” Edd asks the group getting a “yep” in return as they all lift him at once carrying him over the slippery rocks. “I’ll come back and get our stuff right now let’s just get him to the car..” Edd says as they start to the car eventually arriving to the lot. Tom opens the door as the two set him in the passenger seat with the air conditioning on. “I’ll be right back give him water!” Edd screams running off. Tord sifts looking at his tail before looking at the others. “it’ll be o-ok..r-right?” matt says setting a hand on his tail handing him a water bottle. Tord takes as sip before nodding his head “yeah this is like getting a scrape in the ocean too be honest”.

“H-how long have you been like this?” Tom asks from the driver's seat as Edd runs back with all the stuff in his hands. “Since birth” Tord says with a shrug” . “So like..are your parents like..this? Is that why we never get to see them?” Edd arrives at the car out of breath shoving the stuff all in the back as matt hops in almost at the same time as Edd. “My fathers human and the others a merman” Tord says as Tom starts the car driving off. “So like..a-are you a merman? Shark..thingy?” Matt asks setting his hat in his lap. “Yeah I'm a tiger shark…” Tord says trailing off biting his lip with his sharpened teeth. 

Edd pops out of the car running into the house to start the water in the bath along with a few towels and bandage to help with the bleeding as the two carry him into the house dripping blood onto the floor. “Okay Tord you're cleaning the blood when you get your legs back” Tom says looking at the pinkish carpet. Tord rolls his eyes cuddling into Matt. Edd runs out of the bathroom helping the two carry him to the bathroom before letting him slide into into the water. “I-...I kinda made it warm I..I didn't know what you wanted so I assumed you wanted warm…” Edd says as tord slides his head under the water. Tord purrs happily making the water bubble his tail swishes around calmly. Edd smiles watching his fish boyfriend thing blow bubbles under the water. “So uh how do we bandage his tail I mean its going to get wet…” Tom says looking at the non waterproof band aids. “We..could give him something to prop his tail on?” Edd suggests holding matts hand. “Like what?” Matt asks. “Maybe a board?” Tom says looking at Tord who opened his eyes looking at them. “Eh we could try..I’ll go see if we have one in the garage..” Edd says walking out of the bathroom. 

Tord takes his head out of the water with a small grin saying “it's been so long… I forgot what it was like too have a tail!” “Is it..weird? Like do you change when you take showers..or I guess baths? And like never let us in when you do?” Tom asks sitting by the tub as ringo walks in. Ringo jumps on the tub before seeing Tord’s tail and swipes at it letting out a meow. “Ringo baby it’s just daddy calm down” matt says letting a small giggle out before picking ringo up as Edd walks in with an old shelf. “It’s not perfect but the edges won’t hurt you..” Edd says setting the board on the sides of the tub. Tord looks at the board in confusion. “Can..can I touch your tail? To wrap it up?” Edd asks opening the bandage throwing the aplastic on the floor. “Y-yeah warning its really sensitive its kinda like touching a cats tail” Tord says moving his tail out of the water.

“Ok..I’ll try to be careful..” Edd says grabbing the slippery scaleless tail propping it up on the board. Tord’s tail trashes in Edds grip. “Tord just hold still for a second..” Edd says trying to keep the tail in his hands grabbing the bandage struggling to wrapping it around his wound. Tord nods trying too keep it as still as he can as Matt and tom talk about other things. “He actually got cuter I'm not sure how but he did” Matt says looking at the aquatic boi. “Yeah..I just don’t know how he could say it feels like an ocean scrape..he literally has a hole in his tail..thing..” Tom says back watching Edd bandage him up. “You know those shows about fish? And how they always say the oceans a dangerous place?” Tord asks looking at Tom. “Yes? No?..Yes?” Tom replies thinking back to his childhood. “It's really bad down under you have too kill too live… Never in all my years I have never meet a mermaid that did not kill at least one person… All the ‘kingdoms’ are monarchy's… That's what the merman was talking about… Even thinking of going near your kind could get you killed”. Tord says looking at ringo as she bats at his fin. 

“There finished” Edd says pulling in the end lightly setting it back on the board. Tord subconsciously tries to put it back in the tub only for Edd to stop him. “Tord..you can't let it get wet ok?” Edd says setting it back on the board walking over to the other side of the tub giving him a kiss on his head. Tord whines before pressing his head into Edds. “Is that why the merman? Was so focused on the fact you had three human boyfriends?” Matt asks looking at Tord. “No it was the fact you are human in general… My kind doesn't tend to like humans all that much…”. “So then..do you know how your um..family felt when your dad fell in love..with a human?” Matt asks as Edd holds tord from the back planting small kisses on his neck every now and then. 

“They were mad.. Really mad Dad tried to take me with him when he left but… His parents scared him off” Tord says remembering how horrifying it was. “Did you see him again after that?” Edd asks peering over Tord’s cheek. “Yeah… When I got run off I ran into him for the first time in so long…” Tord says tearing up. “Nuu Nono don't cry I’m sorry for asking” Edd says holding tord a little tighter. “I missed him… I got so happy when he asked if I was Tord” Tord says smiling as Edd pets his hair. “How… How many people did you kill?” Tom asks looking at Tord “...7…” edd cuddles the back of Tords neck while the three talk as the cold material of the tub presses against his face.

Tord wiggles around making a weird but oddly cute sound before he curls up again. Matt lets out a little giggle when tord lets out a few smaller noises. “Hey tord?..how come you kept this from us for so long?” Tom asks sitting down by the tub resting an arm beside the board on the rim on the tub. “I was kinda scarred… The stories I heard as a child kinda stuck to me no matter how long i stayed with you guys”. Tom pokes the end of tords tail playfully as ringo joins in. “I’m..i'm sorry we forced you to the beach..none of this would’ve happened if we didn't drag you out to go to the beach..” Edd says fumbling over words as tord’s hair tickles his face. 

“It's okay I needed to change soon anyways…” Tord says “But..you got hurt! Couldn’t you just change in the bathtub or something?” Edd asks as tord moves his tail away from Tom to keep him from poking it. “no it would have not turned out we'll i would have ended up injured anyways” Tord says flicking some water at ringo when she makes another swipe at his tail. Edd looks at the water in curiosity before sliding his hoodie off stepping into the warm water sitting next to tord. “You looked lonely” Edd says with a smile as matt plays in the water with his finger. Tord leans on Edd with a grin as he rubs a hand on Tord’s tail. Matt whines flicking water at Edd. “I wanna get in!...” Tord shifts over a little pulling Edd with him. “Score” matt whispers climbing in. “Guys no fair Tord’s supposed too be healing!” Tom whines before Edd drags him in pulling Tom on his lap, before he wraps his arms around the small male.  
“Tord can heal and cuddle” Edd says putting his head in Tom’s shoulder. “Okay” Tom says blushing like a teenage girl feeling Edd press a few kisses too his shoulder. Tord laughs snuggling into his lovers.

 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love puns right?  
> When I told my girlfriend that pun she said "Water you doing with your life??"  
> So I said "Trying to avoid peir pressure and get out of my shell"


End file.
